Mistress Kasumi
by succubi-lover
Summary: Kasumi learns of Ranma's secret fetish and exploits it, rated M for sexual themes, contains yuri, submission, domination and foot fetish, don't like don't read. I take requests, and open to suggestions, I don't own Ranma 1/2.
1. Caught

Ranma-chan slowly made her way down the stairs, silently moving through the shadows, the tingling down below growing and becoming harder to resist, she allowed her hand to fall and for her index finger to trace her crotch. She let out a pleasurable sigh, she soon reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, she came to the door and reached for the door knob, twisting it before entering and finding herself in the laundry room.

She flicked on the light switch and headed to the laundry basket, upon opening she was instantly struck with the scent of worn clothing, she reached in and pulled a pair of nylons from the top of the pile, admiring it, she pressed the fabric against her face, inhaling its scent deeply, her mouth beginning to water as she felt the tingling between her thighs grow, her spare hand glided down and into her boxers, she began to tease her hungry pussy, slowly dragging her index finger over it.

She moaned, her cheeks burning scarlet as she closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose to ensure she only inhaled the scent of the footwear, she inserted her finger as images began to run through her head of his fiancés, of them having her worship her feet, fantasising of been their foot slave.

Meanwhile…

Kasumi's alarm went off, 4:30 am, she silently rose from her bed and dressed in her usual attire, letting out a tired sigh, she hated been getting up early but she had no choice, if she didn't get started soon she would never finish the daily chores.

_'I really am nothing but a slave to my family'_ Kasumi inwardly muttered.

She silently moved out of her room, making use of her martial arts training, though it was never completed thanks to her father falling apart after her mother breathed her last, she is, however, the most skilled member of the Tendo clan. She may despise violence but it did help as now she could move through a house filled with martial artists without waking a single one.  
>She headed down stairs.<p>

_'Okay first finish the laundry, then clean the kitchen, then start breakfast, wash up and clean the kitchen again…I'll decide the rest later'_ she mused before finally reaching the bottom of the stairs and turning to enter the laundry room. She froze, her eyes narrowing, she could sense a powerful aura on the other side of the door.

_'Maybe Ryoga got lost again'_ Kasumi mused, she masked her aura before opening the door, she stiffened at what she saw, Ranma-chan in her usual night attire, lying on the floor, one hand in her boxers, the other massaging her single bare breast, the other still clothed within the vest. With Kasumi's nylons atop her face.  
>Kasumi slowly and silently shut to the door and moved around the pigtailed girl, looking her up and down, a small smirk growing upon her face.<p>

_'Looks like things are finally going my way…you're finally going to pay me back for all the extra work you've caused me for the last three years Ranma'_ she thought to herself, her mental tone one of excitement as she grew a cruel smirk.

"Ranma, why are you smelling my nylons?" Kasumi asked replacing her façade of pure innocence, the pigtailed girl stiffened and slowly withdrew her hand from her boxers, rather wet and sticky, she released her breast and fixed her vest before removing the nylons with her clean hand.

"Ka…Ka…Kasumi…" Ranma stammered, her face redder than her hair.

"Good morning Ranma…so why were you smelling my nylons?" Kasumi asked adopting her usual vacant expression and ignorant smile.

"W…well…" Ranma stammered.

"Yes?" Kasumi pushed.

"I…I like…them" Ranma stammered.

"You like my nylons, Ranma do you have a foot fetish?" Kasumi asked as she tipped her head onto one side, Ranma lowered her head in humiliation and merely nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone" Ranma quickly said.

"Oh? But surely shouldn't Akane know since she is your fiancé…she should know how to pleasure her husband" Kasumi remarked, Ranma's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no, no…please don't tell her…she'll kill me" Ranma stammered, Kasumi grew a small smirk and let her façade fall, Ranma shivered at the sight of the smirk.

"I'll tell you what Ranma, I won't tell anyone your little secret and even let you have access to my footwear and feet if you do what I say" Kasumi proposed, a dark gleam in her eyes, Ranma looked up at her in fear. She was trapped and she knew it, if she didn't agree everyone would know by tomorrow and everything would be far worse and if she agreed…well who knows what Kasumi would make her do.

"Well?" Kasumi pushed.

"Fine, deal" Ranma admitted in defeat.

"Oh, Ranma you sound like you don't want to have access to my feet" Kasumi teased, Ranma's blush consumed her face, Kasumi couldn't help but giggle, she lifted her foot and placed it inches from Ranma's face.

"Why don't we seal the deal with a kiss" Kasumi stated, Ranma nodded, closing her eyes, taking her foot in hand before delivering a small kiss to the top of Kasumi's foot, she retracted her foot, Ranma couldn't help but lick her lips and secure the taste of her foot.

"Now why don't you get started on the kitchen and breakfast while I do the laundry" Kasumi said, Ranma nodded, rising to her feet and leaving Kasumi behind to go and obey her order.

_'Oh this is going to be fun, my own cute, little foot slave'_ Kasumi mentally gloated.

A/N I don't accept flames, posting it here since it wouldn't let me on the other site.


	2. A New Fiancé

Kasumi spent the majority of that morning considering how she could abuse what she had learned of Ranma and her secret fetish when she was struck with a small idea, obvious in nature but would be incredibly satisfying if it worked in her favour.

The elder Tendo was currently stood in the garden of the Tendo compound, hanging the laundry onto the washing line in order to dry, enjoying how the small summer breeze coursed through her hair, she glanced at her watch.

'_6:30…won't be long now until the others are up'_ Kasumi mused before letting out a small sigh as she savoured how energised she felt after been able to work at her own pace for once rather than rushing to get everything clean and ready for her family and all thanks to Ranma.

The elder Tendo turned and began to head back inside, enjoying the sensation of grass and dirt squishing between her toes; she headed straight to the kitchen where she found Ranma-chan finishing up breakfast. Kasumi glanced round and grew a small smile at seeing that Ranma had managed to ensure her kitchen was clean.

The redhead glanced round when she heard someone enter the kitchen, letting out a small sigh of relief after seeing it was Kasumi and not one of the others, the last thing she wanted to do was explain why she was doing something so 'unmanly' as cooking.

"Ranma how do you feel about my sister?" Kasumi asked as continued to inspect her kitchen, Ranma's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Err…w...what do ya mean how…d…do I feel about her?" she stammered.

"What do you think I mean Ranma, it just strikes me odd that someone wouldn't want their fiancé to know how to please them sexually and that you have yet to even kiss her yet" Kasumi responded as she began inspecting fingernails, leaning against the counter beside Ranma.

Ranma's cheeks burned an even deeper shade of red, rivalling that of her hair, eyes widening at the question. Kasumi fought the urge to smirk at the sight of the embarrassed redhead, this desire grew stronger when the redhead responded in the way that Kasumi had predicted.

"Are ya kidding if so much as tried to hold her hand she'd mallet me to Jupiter, if I tried to kiss her or worse told her about…that…she'd kill me!" Ranma yelled, turning to face Kasumi, her blush seeming to grow deeper during the reply.

"So you're not happy with engagement?" Kasumi asked, tilting her head to the side as she wore a blank expression of total innocent.

"Happy about it!? I've hated it since day one!" Ranma yelled.

'_Well Ranma if you hate being engaged to my sister so much then maybe I can fix that for you'_ Kasumi mused as she inwardly smirked.

"Oh really Ranma?...hmm maybe I could get father to get rid of your engagement to Akane…shouldn't be too hard" Kasumi mused, Ranma's eyes widened in surprise, her blush slowly beginning to fade.

"You can do that?" Ranma gasped.

"Of course I can Ranma…like father could ever say no to his little angel" Kasumi answered as she put on her usual smile.

'_Huh…guess she has a point there…who could say no to Kasumi?'_ Ranma mentally admitted.

"Now Ranma why don't you go set the table and tonight I'll let you clean my feet" Kasumi said in her usual tone, making it sound as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Ranma's blush soon spread all over her entire body as she silently gulped, her gaze wondering down to Kasumi's delicate feet, noticing the hints of mud beneath them on the sides, her crotch tingling as she thought of running her tongue up and down her soles, cleaning them of all the sweat, grime and mud that had gathered there. She nodded before taking the food she had made and taking it to the table, resisting the desire give her body the stimulation it craved.

Kasumi followed the petite redhead with her gaze, glancing down at her rear and how it ever so slightly swayed as she walked. She licked her lips as she admired the figure of Ranma's female body.

'_Oh I am going to have so much fun making her my slave'_ she thought to herself as lightly scratched her crotch through her dress as she was struck with the mental image of a naked Ranma-chan eating her out as she sat on a throne wearing some form of leather dominatrix attire.

…

The family was soon down and all sat around the table in their usual places, eating the food Ranma had prepared, all the while thinking it was from Kasumi.

"Ranma where were you this morning?" Genma questioned, fairly angry that his son had avoided their morning spar.

"Oh I'm sorry about that uncle Saotome Ranma was with me this morning, we were talking about her engagement to Akane" Kasumi explained, her smile growing slightly when Ranma picked on the fact she had called him a she.

"Oh?" Soun questioned.

"Yes, it seems that Ranma does not wish to be engaged to Akane any longer and as it would appear on numerous occasions she feels the same way about her" Kasumi explained.

"Kasumi, that is only because they are still getting used to the engagement, their just a little shy" Soun said, finding it a tad harder to argue when it was Kasumi bringing up the engagement.

"Father there is nothing shy about them and they have been engaged for three years now" Kasumi pushed.

"But…" Soun began.

"So both Ranma and I think it would be best if she was no longer engaged to Akane" Kasumi continued.

"But the Saotome Tendo agreement…it's a matter of honour" Soun stammered, Ranma's eyes widened.

'_She's really doing it…I'm going to have one less fiancé'_ she inwardly cheered.

"You misunderstand father I do not wish to insinuate that the engagement she be completely dissolved merely transferred" Kasumi explained, Ranma's heart dropped and her eyes widened further.

"But Nabiki has already made it clear she has no desire to marry Ranma" Genma stated.

"And Akane is my heir and so it would be ideal for her to marry Ranma anyway" Soun continued.

"I AM NOT MARRYING THAT PERVERT" Akane yelled, slamming her fist on the table as she glared at her father.

"You misunderstand father, I did not mean Nabiki but myself and as for being the heir to the dojo, well Akane wasn't the only one you trained and while I do despise violence you did train me for three years longer than Akane (1)" Kasumi explained, Soun fell silent as he began to consider Kasumi's point.

"WHAT!? But I'm the heir to the dojo!" Akane argued.

"Do not worry Akane, I have no desire to teach martial arts, even if I have to become the heir to marry Ranma I would still choose you to teach the students, though under my rules of course" Kasumi explained, this seemed to only further encourage Soun to make Kasumi his heir.

"Kasumi if I were to switch the engagement how soon would you two marry?" Soun questioned.

"Father I will marry Ranma as soon as the fiancé mess is cleaned up" Kasumi explained, Soun considered this, while the 'fiancé mess' as Kasumi put it had been going on for three years she had said she would marry Ranma straight after it, sooner than Akane, who always said never.

"I have decided" Soun began, everyone turned to face the Tendo matriarch "The engagement will be switched to Kasumi and as for who shall be the heir to the Tendo School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts Kasumi and Akane shall fight one another in one months' time, the victor shall be the heir" he continued.

Nabiki's eyes widened as she heard how this conversation had ended, she turned to her elder sister.

'_How the hell did this happen, in one morning Kasumi's engaged to Ranma and is willing to marry him the minute the fiancés are sorted and now she's on her way to being father's heir too…did I wake up in the Twilight Zone or something'_ Nabiki mentally screamed.

'_She was planning this all along…she got me to admit I didn't want the engagement and got it switched to her…then again would it be so bad to marry Kasumi, especially now that she knows about my…secret?'_ Ranma mused.

Nabiki finished the last bite of her breakfast and rose from the table, taking her bowl and cutlery into the kitchen, before exiting it and heading off.

'_Better hurry my first lecture at uni starts in an hour, sometimes I really regret staying home so to save cash…then again if I didn't I wouldn't know about this latest development, I bet Kuno will pay top dollar for this info, I'll have to arrange to meet him after my lectures are finished'_ Nabiki mused.

A/N Here's the next chapter, plz review, I do take requests and open to suggestions on what should be included in this fic and what should happen concerning the other fiancés, doubt they'd ever leave Ranma willingly.

(1) I would have thought Soun would have trained all his daughters in the art before his wife died, meaning Kasumi would have been trained longer and with her more calm personality she would be better at maintaining the dojo than Akane who would most likely get too…passionate in training her students, males especially.


	3. First Taste

Soun turned to Genma, each of them wearing a large smile, rather proud of what came of that morning's events.

'_Now that Kasumi accepts the engagement the schools will be reunited a lot quicker.'_ Genma thought confidently.

'_Perfect, why didn't I think of this before, Kasumi will do anything to make her family happy, I should have had her engaged to Ranma from the start…they'd have been married long before the other fiancés showed up…won't be too long now.'_ Soun thought in delight.

'_Well that was easier than I thought, now Ranma will marry me instead of Akane…and I doubt it'll take too long for her to become more obedient, sure I'll treat her as a proper wife…or husband most of the time and especially when company visits but, it will be nice to be waited on hand and foot, well mostly foot occasionally and what's even better is when we're in the bedroom and I have complete access to the form of my choosing._' Kasumi thought smugly as she felt a dampness between her legs.

"Well if you excuse us Tendo and I are going to celebrate." Genma said as he rose to his feet, unable to keep the smile of his face.

"What an excellent idea Saotome." Soun praised, the two martial artists headed off and in the direction of the nearest pub, Akane rose to her feet , her hands clenched into fists.

"I'm going to go prepare for our match." Akane huffed before heading to the dojo, leaving Ranma-chan and Kasumi alone.

"Fine by me." Kasumi muttered under her breath as she grew a small smirk and gazed at the petite red head with a hungry look in her eyes, Ranma-chan forcefully swallowed when she noticed the elder Tendo's expression.

"K…Kasumi." Ranma-chan stammered.

"So Ranma, care to come with me so we can…celebrate…our engagement?" Kasumi asked as she rose from the table, stretching out her limbs, her arms above her head, thrusting out her chest while extending her leg so Ranma-chan had a perfect view of her slender legs and dirty feet, Ranma-chan swallowed once again. Her face turning a bright red.

"Come now Ranma-chan, don't me you've gone all shy." Kasumi teased as she stopped stretching and placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward "Tell you what I'll put our…agreement into action, Ranma-chan I order you to come with me." she instructed as she gave the younger girl a wink before rising back to her previous position and started to head in the direction to her room. Ranma-chan stumbled to her feet, her legs shaking as she began to follow after Kasumi.

The redhead began to follow Kasumi up the stairs, unable to keep her eyes away from Kasumi's bare feet, feeling her nipples harden and her neither regions moisten at the sight of Kasumi's soles. Kasumi's gaze moved to the corner of her eye and she got a good look of her soon to be slave admiring her feet.

'_This'll be easier than I thought.'_ Kasumi thought to herself as she grew a small smirk, once she reached the top of the stairs she turned and headed straight for her room, Ranma-chan remaining one step behind her at all times.

The duo entered the room and Kasumi headed straight to her desk, turning round her chair and sitting upon it, extending her legs as she stretched them out, Ranma-chan stopped in the middle of her room, her blush remaining strong.

"Close the door." Kasumi instructed, Ranma-chan turned and obeyed Kasumi, closing the door and turning back to the older girl.

"Lock it." She instructed, Ranma-chan turned back to the door, raising her eyebrows when she saw the deadbolt on the door.

'_How come no one else has a lock…heck why doesn't the bathroom have a lock?'_ Ranma-chan questioned as she slid the bolt into position.

"Good, now remove your clothes." Kasumi instructed, Ranma-chan began to sweat, she span on her heel to face Kasumi, her face redder than her scarlet hair.

"What?!" Ranma-chan practically shrieked, Kasumi's gaze narrowed.

"Remove your clothes, or does your word mean so little after all, you promised to do whatever I say as long as I don't tell everyone about your secret fetish and give you full access to my feet." Kasumi pushed.

"B…bu..." she stammered, her eyes widening.

"No buts." Kasumi pushed, by this point Ranma-chan was positively shaking, Kasumi let out a small sigh.

"Fine we'll start slow…honestly you're worse than Akane." Kasumi sighed as her eyes closed in resignation, Ranma-chan let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Ranma-chan sighed, her tone below that of a whisper.

"On your knees." She instructed, Ranma slowly lowered herself to her knees "Now crawl over here." She instructed, Ranma gulped and crawled over to Kasumi, the elder Tendo extended her right barefoot to the redhead.

"Lick it clean." She instructed, Ranma-chan timidly extended her tongue and began to drag it along the top of Kasumi's foot, scraping off the mud and sweat that had gathered, her eyes closing, her cheeks tinging red as she savoured the taste.

"Good, from now on when we're alone like this you'll address me as mistress and I'll address you as whatever I please, understand?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes…mistress." Ranma stuttered between licks, moving to insert Kasumi's toes into her mouth, sucking on the small digits as she slipped her tongue between them, Kasumi gasped out at the sudden feeling of Ranma-chan's wet tongue between her sensitive toes, she scrunched them, trapping the toe between them.

"Oh I could get used to this, Ranma, I want you to start training me in martial arts at night, everything you know." Kasumi instructed.

"Of course…m…mistress." Ranma-chan gasped out, her tone muffled by Kasumi's toes.

"Good, and I expect you to help with the majority of the chores when no one's around and when they are you will aid me at the more simpler ones, if anyone questions you, you will explain that you merely want to spend some more time with your future wife and no one will object to it, regardless of how 'unmanly' it is." she continued.

"Of course mistress." Ranma-chan answered as Kasumi continued to squeeze her tongue.

"Good." Kasumi sighed as she released Ranma's tongue and raised her foot to allow the redhead access to her sole, Ranma-chan eagerly licked her sole, removing all dirt insight as quickly as she could and with her speed the dirt didn't remain for long, small moans emitted from Kasumi as pleasurable shudders coursed through her body.

'_Oh…this is just heavenly…now the question is what to about the fiancés?'_ Kasumi mused as she moved her now clean and saliva clad foot away from Ranma and presented her with the other.

'_Even if I train to Ranma's level and beyond they won't leave…then again maybe I don't need them to leave, if I can train myself to a high enough level that even the Amazons won't try to attack me then I'll be the one in control…then I can marry Ranma and perhaps even gain myself a small harem, if they are desperate enough to be with Ranma that they're willing to share.'_ Kasumi mused, knowing it was a long shot with the girls' pride but stranger things had happened in Nerima.

Kasumi leaned back and grew a small smirk as she simply basked in the feeling of Ranma-chan's tongue licking all the dirt, grime and sweat from her feet, her crotch growing more and more damp as the feeling of power thundered through her, combining with pleasure the redhead stimulated through her talented tongue.

'_Note to self, buy some more…appropriate attire for the wedding night…and every night after that.'_ Kasumi thought herself as her smirk grew, her crotch now beginning to soak through her panties and onto her chair.

A/N Yeah going a bit fast but I'm knew to this form of writing, I'll try to slow things down but no guarantees, this will be a lemon series, the whole reason I made this spare account is for fics of that nature that I would never post on my actual accounts, surprised by how popular this fic is though, Ranma will be male in some chapters, female in others. In this if it isn't already clear Kasumi's going to be a dominatrix, what the role of the other fiancés should be is up to you guys, if you want a certain character to have a certain fetish just ask. Updates will be rather slow though.

Further note, if there is anything you want included in this fic or if you have another fic you'd like to see a lemon in pm me or review and I will consider it.


	4. Worship And Training

Kasumi's gaze lingered on the petite redhead licking her feet, her face as red as her hair, she was so focused on her actions that Kasumi couldn't help but grow a small smile, the feeling of power coursing through her. She eased her spare foot towards Ranma-chan along the floor until it was beneath her, Ranma-chan was so focused on cleaning Kasumi's foot that she didn't notice the other one moving towards her, that is until it shot upward, stopping an inch away from her crotch before starting to lightly trace her crotch with her big toe.

Ranma-chan let out a sharp gasp at the sudden sensation, Kasumi drove her foot forward, forcing her toes into her mouth once again, Ranma-chan reeled back on reflex, the elder Tendo merely drove her foot forward until Ranma was forced onto her back on the floor.

Kasumi removed her foot and rose to her feet before stepping onto to Ranma-chan's crotch.

"Argh." Ranma-chan gasped out, her eyes widening as she felt Kasumi push her full weight on to her crotch as she rose her other foot and placing it on her gut, she began to grind the foot on her crotch, Ranma-chan's hands balled into fists as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look at me…slave." Kasumi hissed, Ranma-chan stiffened at hearing how she was being referred to, hesitating, Kasumi leaned back and pushed more forcefully on her crotch.

"Look at me slave!" Kasumi spat, Ranma-chan forced her eyes open, her gaze locked on Kasumi's she looked so different from this angle, so dominant, so…beautiful.

"Good." Kasumi stated as she removed her foot from her slave's crotch and moved it to her right breast, Ranma gasped out as she felt the elder girl step onto her boob, her nipple slipping between her toes even through the clothing, Kasumi grew a smirk and scrunched her toes together, Ranma-chan gasped out, her eyes closing.

"Eyes open slave." Kasumi instructed, squeezing her toes harder and even lightly lifting them, she slowly opened her eyes once again, Kasumi's smirk grew, she lifted her foot from Ranma-chan's gut and placed it on Ranma-chan's face, her second foot soon following, she just stood there for a couple seconds, tapping her tows on Ranma-chan's head.

"You know slavem, you make a nice carpet when we're married I may just install a spot for you in the floor so that when I'm not using you you'll remain useful to me." Kasumi stated before she stepped off of her slave, now standing in front of her door, Ranma-chan remained lying on the floor, Kasumi turned back to her.

"Do you like that idea? Being my carpet for me to walk all over?" Kasumi asked as she returned to her Kasumi-like demeanour.

"Yes mistress." Ranma-chan answered, remaining on the floor.

"Good, now get up." Kasumi instructed, Ranma-chan moved to her knees and slowly got back to her feet, the scent of Kasumi's feet still lingering on her face, her tongue peaked out, lightly licking at her lips, picking up the light remaining taste of her feet, Kasumi took a single step towards her, clearing the small distance between them.

"Well, since you've been a good little slave so far Ranma-chan I'll give you a small reward." Kasumi said playfully before leaning in, bending slightly as she tilted her head to the side, her lips touched Ranma-chan's, Ranma gasped at the sudden intimacy, Kasumi slipped her tongue into Ranma-chan's mouth and began to coax her own tongue out into joining hers, not minding the lingering taste of her own feet.

After a minute they parted, their lips connecting with a thin line of saliva, Ranma-chan's blush covered all her visible flesh, her eyes seemed to almost glow with warmth, her legs lightly shaking. Kasumi's gaze was warm too though not as warm as Ranma's but her posture was strong.

"Did you like that Ranma?" Kasumi asked. Ranma-chan could only nod in response, Kasumi grew a small smirk at the petite redhead's response.

"Well if you're lucky I may give you another reward if you do a good enough job in servicing me." She continued, Ranma-chan's blush deepened several shades, Kasumi let out a small giggle "Now come on it's time we start our training, I want to work up a sweat for our next session." She continued.

"Yes mistress." Ranma-chan answered fighting her desire to lick her suddenly dry lips as she followed Kasumi out of her room and towards the dojo, meeting Akane on the stairs, they paused when they spotted each other, Akane glared at her elder sister and Ranma, Kasumi simply stared back, unaffected by her younger sister's harsh glare. Ranma-chan avoided looking at Akane, the younger Tendo charged past the new couple, unaware that as she did Ranma-chan got a good view of her bare feet, still coated in sweat, the scent of her body coming off in waves and invading Ranma-chan's nostrils, she found herself inhaling deeper than usual only to shiver in disgust in response, Kasumi rose an eyebrow when she noticed Ranma-chan's reaction to her younger sister's scent.

'_Perhaps there's more to Ranma's fetish than what I originally thought.'_ Kasumi mused before continuing on leading her slave to the dojo.

3 Hours Later…

Kasumi and Ranma-chan stood opposed each other, Kasumi stood in an offensive stance, attired in a white GI a few sizes two small that hugged her figure, revealing an ample amount of cleavage and during certain techniques gave flashes of her shaved crotch, bound by a black. Her hair bound in its usual style, her fare skin glistening with sweat, her breathing heavy.

Ranma-chan wore her regular attire and stood in a defensive stance, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat, her legs lightly shaking from the extreme sparring session she had endured.

'_When did Kasumi get so fast?'_ Ranma-chan mentally gasped, Kasumi seemed to vanish for just a second only to reappear in front of her fiancé, going into a roundhouse kick, Ranma-chan ducked and struck out her leg in a sweeping motion, Kasumi jumped over the offending limp and back flipped through the air before landing perfectly a couple metres from her opponent.

'_Ranma may be my slave now but she's still the best martial artist in Nerima and thus is the perfect candidate to prepare me to face Akane…at first glance our speed is equal but Ranma's still way faster.'_ Kasumi mentally sighed.

Kasumi assumed a relaxed stance as did Ranma-chan, Kasumi stretched out her now thoroughly exhausted limbs.

"Well you certainly earned your title of being the 'best'." Kasumi groaned, Ranma-chan blushed and averted her gaze as Kasumi's actions caused her chest to thrust out and almost jump out of her GI "Then again ten years of none stop training will do that to ya." She chuckled.

"Y…yeah…but how'd you get so fast?" Ranma-chan stammered.

"When father trained us I was always the fastest of the three of us, I had to be thanks to Akane inheriting father's strength…a couple of trips to Tofu's was more than enough incentive and so I focused on speed training in all my spare time until I was the fastest." Kasumi explained, recalling mental images of her as a child running from local dogs, sprinting on the school field to increase her endurance and making sharp turns for agility.

A/N Sorry I took so long but don't expect regular updates on this fic, still debating how I should bring the other fiancés in, how Kasumi could convince them.


End file.
